


Bad case of Monday

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Safer Sex, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: This Monday sucked. Well, Mondays had the tendency to suck in general, but this Monday SUCKED in capital letters...and it was getting worse





	Bad case of Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of my Satureday Facebook Prompts. 
> 
> The Prompt can be found below and if you want to join this Prompt thing...every Saturday my friend and Beta CrowNoYami posts a prompt in the facebook group "All Things Sabriel and Speightalecki 18+" 
> 
> Request a join if you are interested :) 
> 
> Have fun!

 

This Monday sucked. Well, Mondays had the tendency to suck in general, but this Monday SUCKED in capital letters. First, Sam woke up late because his phone died, and he was too late arriving at the office and missed the Monday morning meeting. Which resulted in him having every asshole case nobody wanted and his boss Zacharia told him about his new duties for this week with maniac glee on his face. In Sam’s head the man was the result of inbreeding between a goat, a toad and a donkey at some point in his family tree and someone dropped in out of fear on his face when he was a baby. Several times. During his well-deserved lunch break, Dean called and chewed Sam’s ear off. According to Dean, everyone was a jerk for standing in his way and plans and nothing was working out the way he wanted and so on and on. When Sam had enough he snarked back that his day wasn’t any better which ended in a full-blown argument between the brothers about things long passed and Sam felt even worse afterwards.   
  
After his lunch break and back at the office, a client walked in. Noami something. Sam couldn’t remember and labeled the woman as classical bitch the moment she walked into his office. He barely listened to her bullshit about being someone important blahblahblahblah. He only nodded when it seemed required and scribbled things on his notepad. He would call in sick when his meeting with Miss Bitchy was due or he would strangle her on the spot.  
  
Okay, day was half way done. On his way to the bathroom the new trainee whose name Sam didn’t know because he missed the meeting, ran right into Sam with an arm full of coffee which resulted in a not pretty mating ceremony of coffee and Sam’s shirt while Sam was wearing said shirt. The shirt guy almost pissed himself when Sam growled at him and started to strip out of his dress-shirt, undershirt and tie right on the hallway. He threw he clothes at the poor guy with a comment to get them cleaned before he walked back into his office. Someone whistled after him, but he didn’t care enough to turn around and check.   
  
Back at his office, he pulled one of his spare t-shirts out of his sports-bag and started to laugh for the first time this day. In big white letters was written on the black shirt “error 404 – motivation not found”. With a big smile on his face, Sam pulled the shirt over his head.   
  
After the incident with Miss Bitchy and the trainee everyone seemed the take a turn and run when they saw Sam and he was okay with that. He had time to deal with all the bullshit Goat-Toad had dumped on him and the closer finishing time the more people annoyed Sam to no end. Idiots… ehm coworkers came for unimportant bullshit into his office and interrupted Sam during his work. Maybe they would go away if he shot someone?   
  
Despite the shitload of work from Goat-Toad, Sam redressed after he got his clothes back and clean again and left the office at point 6PM and went right to his favorite bar close to his flat. Taking his seat at the bar, the bartender waved at him and was about to place a beer in front of Sam, but he waved it off while pointing at the good stuff behind the bartender.   
  
Three whiskeys on ice later, Sam felt better but his annoyance for people in general was still at a high level when a whistle sounded from the left and close to Sam. Looking to the left, feeling more annoyed again for being interrupted in his drinking, Sam was greeted by thousand-watt smile, eyes the colour of his whiskey and tousled dark blond hair. Any other day Sam would have appreciated the dude next him but today Sam just wanted to be left alone or would start to murder people for just being breathing idiots in his proximity.

“Not interested,” Sam said as he turned back around to take another swing from his glass. “But moose, you have no idea what I have to offer.” Annoyance level just climbed up by two levels. Sam didn’t even try to hide his murderous glare when he looked back at the short dude to his left. “Did you just call me a moose?” But the idiot obviously didn’t get the message because he started to grin even more as he nodded. “I’ll have you know that moose are majestic creatures. If I wanted to insult you I would have called you a turkey. Would you prefer ‘Baby’ or ‘Stud-muffin’?”  
  
If this Monday kept going on like this Sam would sleep at the police station tonight. “I don’t want to be called anything by you. I want to be left alone so I can enjoy my drinks, _alone_. Get drunk, alone. Go home, alone. Pass out, alone. All of to prevent murdering anybody today. So… Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone.” Sam basically snarled the last words into the dude’s face and went back to his drink. He polished of his drink, refilled in the meantime, only to be interrupted again by an amused sounding chuckle. “Interesting choice of words, moose. I just wanted to ask if you are interested in some hot activities behind the building or bathroom if outdoor sex isn’t your thing.” Glass raised to take a swing, Sam looked down at the dude again. “Still not interested and I doubt you could handle me even when I’m in a good mood shortstack. I’m not a small guy.” Throwing his head back, Sam emptied his glass and almost slammed it back down on the bar counter. He threw some cash on the counter next to his glass and got up from his chair and waited a moment. No buzz at all, damn it. The moment Sam took to wait was the moment the shortstack used to take a good look at him.

“How about a wager moose?” Sam couldn’t say if it were the dancing eyebrows or the smug smile but even without knowing the wager Sam knew he would say yes. “You can fuck me has hard as you want and if I can take you without calling uncle you tell me your name.” Sam felt a smile on his face as he nodded at the other dude and without turning around Sam moved in the direction of the men’s bathroom. He checked the other stalls, which were thankfully empty and walked to the last stall when he felt the short stack behind him.   
  
Sam held the door open and with a still smug smile on his face shortstack walked into the stall. Sam followed him and closed the door. Good thing this bar had closed stalls where you could have your privacy.   
  
Strangely, the whole situation was so arousing to Sam, that he was already completely hard behind the zipper of his slacks. Fishing his wallet out his pocket, Sam grabbed the condom he had stashed there and handed it to the shorter man. “I hope you really need this moose or I will be disappointed that you are just one of those pretenders with oversized condoms in their wallets.” Holding the other man’s eyes with a smile, Sam opened his pants and let them drop to the floor. The hiss he heard from the other man was reward enough. “Not a pretender then I see.” Shortstack opened the condom and rolled it over Sam’s hard length with skilled fingers before he opened his own pants and let them drop. He turned around then, bent forward and braced his hands against the wall while presenting his ass to Sam.   
  
With an amused chuckle, Sam reached between the parted cheeks of shortstacks’ ass and pulled the screaming pink plug out. Long and thick, Sam was sure shortstack had to be close to burst with this thing up his ass. Sam pulled the offered cheeks apart and positioned himself against the stretched and lube hole of his partner. He didn’t wait or gave shortstack a warning when he pushed in. Sam pushed halfway in in one go only to pull back out completely at the bitten off moan from his partner only to repeat the same motion a couple of times. Sam waited until he could see and feel the frustration in the tension of his partners’ body before he pushed all the way in with one hard thrust. “Fuck,” the shortstack almost yelled and because Sam wasn’t a complete bastard, he paused, took his tie off and stuffed the shortstacks’ mouth with his tie who gave a muffled groan.   
  
Against his better judgment for the evening, Sam enjoyed him. He didn’t meet somebody every day who could take him like this and he wasn’t holding back the tiniest bit. He thrust hard into the body around his cock and every muffed groan and moan was reason enough to push for more and not once did shortstack complain.   
  
When Sam’s thrusts started to falter, and his rhythm made it clear he was close, did shortstack lower his hand from the wall to jerk himself off. Sam held his orgasm off until he could feel the walls of shortstacks’ tight channel clamp even more before he let go and pumped his release into the condom still separating them.   
  
When everything was over, they remained connected for a moment longer before Sam pulled out and dropped the used condom in the trash bin next to the toilet. Shortstack turned around and handed Sam his tie back, which he stuffed into the pocket of his pants after he pulled them up again.   
  
Only when shortstack was clothed again as well did Sam offer the other man his hand. “Sam, my name is Sam.” Shortstack grinned once again. “Gabriel. Gabe for my friends and I hope we will be close friends in no time again Sam-a-lama because that was a hell of a fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well! 
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
